Christmas?
by Gummadoon Fanatic
Summary: COMPLETE - Its that time of year again, the snow is falling, Kotori’s being an idiot and its time for the citizens of Gummadoon to learn what Christmas is all about.


PART I

Exciting chattering filled the castle, the cubs being merry and happily playing in the snow outside, whilst adults got together and talked of varies things that bored the cubs.

Snow continued to slowly fall and litter the ground, building up to at least a foot tall now.

The gates of Gummadoon opened, and trotted in were the knights mounted on their unicorns, returning early from their duty, winter had finally come.

However there was one that wasn't in particular joining in with their merry making, instead she strode along, the footpath, outside the walls of Gummadoon, following the many hoove prints with were printed in the snow. Looking up her blonde shoulder - length hair blew in the wind, and fell into her face, snowflakes clinging on, and refusing to let go. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled, and watched the snowfall from the sky. It was Hitomi standing in the snow, all alone, as she pulled out her bare hand from her coat pocket, she outstretched in front of her, and watched as snowflakes landed in her palm, and melted into water, at the sudden warmth. She smiled, then looked behind, saw her footprints had disappeared, the snow having covering them long since. Deciding to go back in, considering it was becoming slightly chilly, she went to see what Kotori and the other knights were up to.

***

Meanwhile however, a stream of smoke could be seen lingering in the corridors carrying a distinct but yet unfamiliar smell, someone was cooking. Humming could be heard coming from a particular room, as she placed something in the oven, and then not wanting Hitomi to know that she'd been cooking she quickly removed her apron. She had decided that today was the perfect day and time to cook, since Hitomi was going out for a walk, and knew how long she was usually out for. Brushing herself down, she heard the door open in the next room, and Hitomi voice sound

"Kotori, you in?" she asked.

"Uh, ya" replied Kotori, making a mad dash for the pantry and pretending she was just getting something to eat, just as Hitomi entered the kitchen. 

"What you doing?" she asked looking questionably at Kotori.

"Getting something to eat" replied Kotori quickly, though she felt a bit guilty at lying to Hitomi.

Hitomi raised an eyebrow at Kotori, wondering why she was acting so strange, what was she missing? What was Kotori hiding from her? Deciding to dismiss it, she turned and grabbing her gloves on the way out, she called back to Kotori

"I'll be back later, I'm going to see what our three troublesome knights are up to".

Hearing the door click, and shut, Kotori let out a huge relief, that was a little too close for comfort, had she been only a minute later, her surprise would've been ruined. Standing there in the pantry, and looking at the food, she then quickly ran back into the kitchen, and opening the oven, she pulled out the Christmas Cake, and pulled a face at it, when it fell apart, and all the liquid started pouring out of it. Great just what she needed, she'd put too much liquid in, but no matter that would soon disappear if she just left it for a couple of hours, and then there, would be the perfect Christmas Cake. Shoving it back in the oven, and walking into the living room, she grabbed her coat also, deciding it would be best to go out herself, but make sure that she kept her eye on the clock. 

Walking down the corridors, and a flight of stairs, whistling all the while, she rounded the corner and suddenly bumped into something hard, making her fall on her backside. Looking up she saw Ramsi, stood before her with a frown.

"Oh, great, just the person, I needed to run into, to ruin my Christmas spirit," said Kotori sarcastically.

"Christmas, what's Christmas?" he asked.

"WHAT!" shouted Kotori "Your telling me you've never heard of Christmas," replied Kotori disbelieving, her eyes bulging and searching Ramsi's face to make sure he wasn't kidding. 

Closing her mouth shut, she looked at the floor, then looked up when he asked again

"What's Christmas"

Seeing Kotori's face lighten up, and stare at him, he wondered whether he would regret saying those words.

Standing up, Kotori replied with a smile.

"Don't worry, I can tell you everything ya need to know, but first you might wanna sit down".

Not giving him a chance to protest, Kotori grabbed him by the arm, and lead into a nearby room, which happened to be the library, as the two sat down, Kotori began to explain.

TWO HOURS LATER

Placing the last of the staffs into their racks, Hitomi then turned to the other knights as they left the weapons room. Deciding to meet with them later, for a talk, she left to go and see what Kotori was up to, for the time being. Passing several residents, and going through archways, and up flights of stairs, she neared her room, when she passed the library; she stopped in her tracks hearing Kotori's voice fill the room. 

A smile graced her lips, and pressing her ear against the door, she sniggered hearing what Kotori was talking about. Deciding to go in and rescue whomever the poor guy was, that Kotori had latched onto, knowing that where Kotori was, she'd been talking for a while now. Opening the door to the library and popping her head in, Hitomi had to stifle her laughter at whom Kotori was talking to.  

Looking at Ramsi with sympathy, she gave Kotori a typical look, when she heard Kotori explaining, what the Christmas tree meant, etc. and soon turned when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

Turning she saw the three knights stood there looking at her, and she knew by reading the expressions on their face, that they didn't need telling of what Kotori was talking about.

"I pity the knight that's in there with Kotori," said Hitomi.

"Whom is it, Hitomi?" asked Sir Gumlittle.

"Ramsi" replied Hitomi laughing.

The knights looked at Hitomi surprised, to hear whom was listening to Kotori right at this moment.

"But it is funny isn't it, what takes Kotori 2-3 hours to tell them everything on Christmas, only takes me ten minutes" replied Hitomi laughing again.

The knights smiled at Hitomi, as they knew full well what Christmas was, having that Hitomi had told them a few years ago. 

After a few more minutes of waiting, Hitomi smiled at the knight's reaction, as they gestured with their hand, how boring it was.

"I think I'll go in now, and spare the poor knight, from the rest of Kotori's lecture" she said, and entered the room.

Entering the room again, Hitomi's grin widened, seeing that Ramsi, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Standing at the side, Hitomi thought of something to say to Kotori to distract as she waited for the right moment to intervene, and finally after a minute or two, she saw it as Kotori took a deep breath ready to continue.

"Er, Kotori, can you finish there, I really _need_ to talk to you about something" said Hitomi, clasping her hands, and showing puppy eyes at Kotori, to make it all look dramatic and real, and listening closely she could hear the knights outside sniggering, as she tried with all her might not to smile.

"Um, okay" replied Kotori.

"Good, but can we go to our room, it's important" said Hitomi in a childlike voice, and couldn't help now but pass a smile, hearing the knights outside chuckling knowing full well that she was faking it.

Kotori however gave Hitomi a questioningly and suspicious look, as to why she was suddenly acting this way, usually if she wanted to talk about something, she was always demanding, and would pull her away from whomever she was talking to, so she could speak to her in private, there and then.

"Okay, right then, I think I've just about finished telling you everything about Christmas" said Kotori to Ramsi.

"Geez" was his only replies as he got up to go.

"Well, you did ask" replied Kotori chuckling as she too got up to go.

Hitomi quickly linked arms with Kotori and literally drug her out the room, back to their room, before she had chance to chat anyone else up, as she passed the three knights, she noticed them flash her a smile, as she turned round and gave them an innocent look of 'what did I do'. 

Now reaching their room, she threw Kotori in, and closed the door behind her, before crossing her arms, and looking down at her.

"Ow, what was that for?" asked Kotori.

"Couldn't you have been nice and only give him a brief info on Christmas" said Hitomi.

"He asked" defended Kotori.

"So, it doesn't matter, you still could've of given him just brief info, not 2-3 hours" said Hitomi.

"Drop it, already, now what was it that you wanted to talk about" asked Kotori.

"Exactly what I've just said to ya," said Hitomi, grinning.

"Hmph" replied Kotori and looking at Hitomi disappointed.

Hitomi gazed down at Kotori as she watched her sit on the sofa, and reading a book, when something caught her attention. A foul, but burning smell reached her nostrils, sniffing just to make sure, she said

"I can smell something… burning"

Kotori head snapped up, and momentarily she looked horrified as she threw the book she was reading in Hitomi's face, and ran to the kitchen shouting

"The Christmas Cake"

Skidding along the stone floor, Kotori reached the kitchen, and grabbing a towel, she opened the oven, only to be greeted with a blast of smoke. Coughing and waving the smoke out of her face, she frowned on seeing what was left of her cooking.

"Wow, now that what I call, burnt to a cinder," said Hitomi. 

"Right, that's it, I'm never again going to attempt to cook" shouted Kotori as she exited the kitchen, disposing of the cake in the bin on her way out, leaving Hitomi laughing.

"I'll be out for a few hours, so don't bother waiting up for me, if I'm not back at night" replied Kotori gruffly with a slam, as she shut the door behind her, and shaking the room with the force. 

Hitomi fell on one knee laughing, boy this was something new, Kotori was actually starting to attempt to do things, though she did feel guilty and a tad bit bad with her comment on Kotori's cooking. After all she was trying to get Kotori to attempt things and she had done, and now she'd thrown it out the window, all because she couldn't keep her comments to herself.

This was something that she could indeed tell the knights, but maybe at a later date, once she starts to get Kotori cooking again.

***

(Out In The Forest)

Kotori walked and trotted through the forest looking at varies trees that would do for a Christmas tree, as she looked from tree to tree and continued to voice out her opinions.

"Hmmm, nah, too small"

"Too medium"

"Big, but not big enough"

This went on for quiet a while, and the sun started to sink, and still Kotori continued to look at the tree

"Blimey, that's a tiny, skimpy, little tree"

"Too thin"

"Too heavy, and thick"

"And, wow" said Kotori coming to the next tree "Now that's what I call a big tree, but can I drag it home" 

Looking the tree up and down, it was the perfect tree for her size she was looking for, a 12ft tree, as she stood there considering for a moment or two.

"Yeah"

Pulling out a saw, which she borrowed, from her small backpack, and also pulling out a piece of chalk, she marked the tree, then started sawing the tree, and then struck up a song, as she began to sing: The holly and the ivy.

For about an hour Kotori stood there, continuing to hack away at the tree, and saw it down, all the while singing Christmas Carols. 

Finally finishing another song, she managed to saw off the last of the tree trunk, then stood back a fair distance as she watched it tilt, then plummet towards the ground, it gave a loud thud when it landed. Smiling Kotori went to retrieve the tree that she'd cut down, as she tied several ropes round the tree, then around herself. 

Then making sure that the ropes were tied securely round the tree and herself, she then began to walk forward, step by step, pulling the tree along with her. Panting after a few steps, she stopped. This tree was bit more heavier than she thought, as she started pulling again.

***

Meanwhile however Hitomi held a conversation with all the knights in the hall. Well there weren't just the knights in the hall; there were all the Gummadoon residents too, as well as the Council. As much as the council love to research and solve problems and varies other things, they do know when to take a break. 

Holding a conversation with Sir Plucki, he asked her where Kotori was, but she only shrugged her shoulders, seeing as she didn't know either. Talking of other things they were soon interrupted when a knight, who was obviously on duty came up to their captain, and nodding at Hitomi.

"Sir, you better see this" he said somewhat amused.

Hitomi eyed him suspiciously as to what he was amused by, but went along anyway as she hadn't anything better to do. Following Sir Plucki, out the hall, and down the corridors, towards the castle wall, she was speechless, shocked, and amused all at once at the sight she saw, when she reached it. 

If she thought that Kotori had lost it before hand, she defiantly lost all sanity now, the girl must be absolutely crackers. 

There walked Kotori, heaving and pulling along of what she estimated to be at least a 10ft tree. Sighing and looking typically at Kotori, a smile tugged at her lips, and then realised why the knight looked so amused when he came to them. 

Crossing her arms, she chuckled at the sight of Kotori, and waited for her to come through Gummadoon's gates.

Sweating and panting, she continued to pull the tree along, determined to do the last little bit, before collapsing through exhaustion. She had considered that she'd done well to be going at this pace throughout the journey from where she cut down to here without once stopping. 

Taking another step, her foot sunk into the feet of snow, leaving a footprint behind, as she took another step, and went forth. Another and another step, she was nearing the gates when her foot then went straight through the snow, and sunk further down, pulling her in. Screaming as she fell, forth, she tried to grab onto the tree, but she was too late, as her head went underneath the snow, and she heard Hitomi's cries.

Hitomi saw Kotori fall, and immediately without warning jumped off the castle wall, receiving a comment from one of the other knights saying 'is she crazy'. 

Ignoring the comment she raced towards her friend aid. Reaching Kotori, she could hear the knights not far behind, and said

"Kotori, you all right" asked Hitomi worriedly.

In answer she got a muffle, and guessed that was because of the snow. Inserting her arm in the hole, which Kotori disappeared in, she felt her friend's head, and grasping her hair, she heard Kotori yowl, as she pulled her up back to the surface. Seeing Kotori's face, Kotori wrinkled her nose, her face all scrunched up

"You know, it really is quite disgusting down there"

"Do I really wanna know what's down there," asked Hitomi, whilst trying to pull Kotori out the hole, but it was in vain.

"Well, I couldn't see, but it smelt like crap" replied Kotori.

"What your language Kotori, or I may just accidentally drop you back in, that'll soon teach you a lesson," said Hitomi devilishly as she watched Kotori whimper and begin to struggle out of her grasp.

"You wouldn't" said Kotori, and looking behind Hitomi shoulder, she could see the knights nearing towards them.

"Wouldn't I" replied Hitomi all too innocent.

A smile touched her lips, as Kotori tried to wiggle free, bull's eye, which soon got Kotori scared.

"Hitomi, what are you doing?" asked Sir Gumlittle.

Hitomi groaned inwardly, slightly disappointed that they had arrived so soon, as she wanted to spend more time, teasing Kotori.

"She's stuck" replied Hitomi "So, can you give me a hand, trying to pull her free"

The three knights then gathered round Kotori, then on the count of three they heaved her out, but with just a little too much force, as she went sailing over their heads and landing a meter or two away from there.

"Owe"

"Mon ami, you all right?" asked Sir Blastus.

"Yeah, she's fine" replied Hitomi, as she walked over to Kotori who was beginning to sit up.

"Thanks, for the flying lesson" said Kotori sarcastically, as Hitomi neared her "But I think I did my ankle in"

"Want me to have a look" asked Hitomi.

"No, no, and no, it's defiantly not going to be you, I don't trust you, after that threat you tried to pose on me" said Kotori rubbing her ankle.

Trying to get a better look, she pulled her sock down, where she saw it was slightly swollen, and bruising was starting to appear.

"Lass, you've sprained your ankle" said Sir Plucki.

Kotori looked up, to see him crouched down beside her, examining her injury. How could he be so quiet?

Looking around everyone, she feared what they were all about to say, and it hit right on, when Hitomi said

"Which means Kotori" she said, amusement sparkling in her eyes, and a grin plastered on her face.

"NO TRAINING" the knights and Hitomi chorused together.

"NO!" replied Kotori, and let herself fall back into the snow.

Everyone's present around Kotori, laughed at her reaction. She'd always love to train especially with either one of the knights, or Hitomi, and to find that she could no longer train, for a few days; it was a nightmare for her.

"And by looking at it, Kotori, I'd say you can't train for a least, 3 days" said Hitomi chuckling.

"3 DAYS!, your kidding" said Kotori in hysterics.

"Nope, I'm not kidding" replied Hitomi laughing, along with the knights.

Kotori groaned loudly, and placed her hands over her face, so they couldn't see her, 

when Hitomi said

"Ah, come on relax, Kotori it's _only_ three days" said Hitomi.

"_Just three days, _only_ three days, why not a year, why not a whole decade" replied Kotori sarcastically, to which everyone in reply laughed as she uncovered her face._

"Great, 3 days" she said "What am I supposed to do for three days, sit home and knit"

Just then Kotori heard everyone surrounding her started laughing again, and turning she realised what she just said.

"Ya mean it," said Hitomi.

"No" replied Kotori looking rather grim.

All became silent for a moment, except for Hitomi giggling, and Kotori shivering.

"Okay, it's getting kinda cold out here, I'm going in" said Kotori, trying to stand, but was pushed back down again.

"You are staying right here, cos were carrying you back, or did you forget that you had a sprained ankle" said Hitomi innocently, as she watched Kotori glare at her.

"I am not going to be carried back" said Kotori.

Just as she finished those words she felt someone pick her up, and heave her off the ground, and walk back towards the castle. Looking she saw that the knights had picked her up, when she said

"Hey, put me down, NOW!" shouted Kotori in a high-pitched tone, causing them to drop her, and wince, also covering their ears.

"Geez, talk about ringing our ears, Kotori" said Hitomi, rubbing her ears, though she wasn't half as bad as the knights who got the full blast of it.

"Yes, well, I did warn ya" said Kotori grabbing onto Hitomi for support and standing up.

"Yeah, right" replied Hitomi. 

"Right, I'll be off" said Kotori, as she began hopping towards the castle.

Hitomi and the three knights watched as Kotori hopped away, and couldn't help but smile at her.

"She's too stubborn for her own good" said Sir Gumlittle.

"And you guys, complain that I'm too stubborn" replied Hitomi.

Turning they watched Kotori hop another two before then falling flat on her face, causing them to all laugh, as they began to make there way over to her.

"All right, I've had enough of this" said Kotori peeved.

"So, are you going to let us carry you" asked Hitomi.

"Yeah" said Kotori, though she did not sound at all happy.

"Well, they don't have to you know" replied Hitomi, stirring it up again.

"Hitomi, do everyone a favor, and shut that trap of yours" said Kotori dangerously.

Hitomi and the knights began to snigger at Kotori's last comment, though they did decide now to cool it, as it was obvious that Kotori had, had enough.

Watching as the two knights, Sir Gumlittle and Sir Blastus picked Kotori back up again, they began heading back towards the castle, leaving Hitomi and Sir Plucki on their own.

Grabbing the remainder of the ropes, Hitomi began to explain to Sir Plucki why Kotori had cut it down. Content with her answer that Kotori wanted a Christmas tree, he still couldn't figure out why Kotori would want such a large tree. 

Being that there were two of them, they were able to carry the tree from where it was into Gummadoon, and up into Kotori's room, where she wished it to be. 

Now in her room, they could see Kotori sitting on the sofa, in a new set of clothes, her arms crossed over her chest, and not one bit happy, in Hitomi's opinion, she looked like a bear with a sore head, of course not offending her friends. 

"Oh come, Kotori, cheer up, you look like Christmas has been cancelled" said Hitomi cheerfully.

"Practically is" murmured Kotori.

"No, it's not, and you know it, it's still 10 days away from Christmas day" replied Hitomi, hearing Kotori sulk.

Kotori glared at Hitomi, but her lips curved into a smile.

"Yes, that reminds me, I have got some work to do" said Kotori mischievously.

"Which is" nodded Hitomi, indicating for Kotori to tell her what it is.

"Get real, like I'm gonna tell you what it is, it'll ruin the surprise for everyone else" replied Kotori.

"Geez" said Hitomi, and raising her hands in front of her "No need to bite my head off, I only asked".

"Hmph" Kotori replied, and yawned. "I think I'll go to bed"

"What, you feeling all right Kotori, maybe you really are sick," said Hitomi, feeling Kotori's forehead, and receiving a chuckle from the knights that were still in the room with them.

"Knock it off, already" replied Kotori, swatting Hitomi's hands away from her face.

Still chuckling, Hitomi rose from her side by the sofa, and stood by the knights, when Sir Plucki indicated that they should go, saying that Kotori needed her rest, but not before Hitomi turned round and said

"Yeah, I'll agree with that, after all she _is_ sleep deprived, and could really do with her beauty sleep"

Then quickly closed the door, just as Kotori launch a pillow at her head, but missed as it hit the door instead.

"And you are deliberately just whinding her up?" said Sir Plucki.

"Naturally, after all she is buying it" grinning from ear to ear. 

The knight's shook there heads typically at Hitomi, before departing to continue on with their duty.

Kotori however continued to sulk in her room, seeing now that she was banned from doing any training what so ever, and decided not to go against their wishes having learnt from last time, when she and Hitomi snuck out. Being a bit wiser and deciding to stay indoors, she now seemed to be in the process of thinking about something.

She now had the Christmas tree, and had baked another Christmas Cake whilst Hitomi was not here, but there was something else missing, but what. 

Sat there for a few minutes Kotori's mind seemed to be racing through thing, from previous years back at home with her family, until it finally clicked.

"Ah, ha, that's it, how could I possible forget, Christmas decorations" said Kotori to herself, and allowed herself a small smile, as she got up from the sofa, and making her way to her room, she grabbed several different materials which she could use for decorations. 

But before retreating to her bedroom, she hopped over towards the door, which Hitomi and the knights left through only a few minutes ago. Taking the key out of her pocket, she inserted into the keyhole, and turning it, she locked herself in her room.

"Just in case they decide there gonna interrupt me" said Kotori, an evil like glint appearing in her eyes, and chuckling at the image of Hitomi being peeved, as she turned and headed for her bedroom, leaving the key in the keyhole just in case Hitomi decided to try and pick the lock and get in.

Grabbing a piece of red material, and some glitter, she began to what she called decorations.

For most of the evening this was all Kotori did, creating and making her own Christmas decorations, until she became too tired to continue on, but instead of clearing away the decorations, she fell asleep on top of them.

NEXT DAY (At midday)

BANG, BANG, BANG.

"Kotori, if ya in their open up" said Hitomi bashing the door.

With Hitomi's continuous bashing on the door, it drew the attention of the residents of Gummadoon walking by. Ignoring the looks she got from the residents, she continued her attempts on bashing open the door, when finally a voice from the inside shouted, scaring all the residents outside near her room, out their wits.

"GO AWAY" shouted Kotori.

"Why?" asked Hitomi, stopping her attempts on breaking down the door.

"Don't poke your nose in where it doesn't belong" replied Kotori, getting a piece of sellotape, and completing another decoration.

"Kotori" said Hitomi, her voice dangerously low.

Kotori meanwhile shivered slightly, it was creepy sometimes just how much the two of them could sound and act alike. Racking her brains, she tried to think of an excuse to send Hitomi away for the time being. 

Finally coming with an excuse, Kotori face saddened slightly, she didn't want to lye to Hitomi, but it was the only way she could get Hitomi to go away and do something else than bother her, but then again maybe she could reverse it slightly, so at the same time she wasn't lying. 

"Er…I'm decorating the Christmas Tree" said Kotori, innocently.

"Yeah, and I'm the Pope, come on what you doing?" asked Hitomi jest fully.

"I told you it is a surprise," said Kotori, becoming slightly agitated.

"So…" replied Hitomi.

"So, you know full well that I can't tell you" said Kotori, joining two decorations together with some sellotape.

"Well, can't you leave that for the time being, and let us do something together for a little while" replied Hitomi pleadingly.

"Er…No" replied Kotori, and smiling devilishly at Hitomi's reactions.

"Why not" asked Hitomi.

"Because…I'm busy," replied Kotori.

"Then what am I suppose to do?" asked Hitomi.

"I don't know, I'm not your mother, do what you wanna do" replied Kotori taking another piece of sellotape, and smiling thinking that she sounded very much like Hitomi.

"Hmph, fine, be that way," said Hitomi, leaving Kotori as she went in search for the knights, where she presumed they'd be in the training grounds.

A huge sigh of relief could be heard from within Kotori's room, as she continued on with her decorations, glad to have finally solved the problem and getting Hitomi out the way. But knowing Hitomi she'd be telling the knights about her situation, so time to come up with some more excuses just in case they decide to stop by.

HOURS LATER

The fire cackled at the far side of the room, spreading its warmth across the room. Now in nothing but black and white ashes, with a stream of smoke emitting of it. 

But still Kotori worked, head down in the pile of decorations, determined to get them finished before Christmas day, even though it was still 9 days away.

She refused to take a break, fearing that if she did, they'd never be finished in time for Christmas, and that included not going down for meals. She had already missed breakfast, dinner, tea, and supper, that she now had Hitomi and the knights at her door requesting that she'd come down, but still she did not obey.

Now with the clock finally striking midnight, Kotori put the decorations to rest, as she cleared her bed, still having just enough energy to put them away, before then changing and collapsing fast asleep in bed.

TWO DAYS LATER

Finishing training, and helping tidy the weapons room, Hitomi retreated to her room before going down to dinner. She was angry and frustrated. 

In total of three days now, Kotori had ignored their requests and orders for her to come out and join them, being that she said that she was too busy.

Sitting down on her bed, her head resting in her hands, and eyes closed, Hitomi tried to calm herself down, and restrain herself from walking out her room and breaking down the door to Kotori's room. 

Even though she had done this before, those were for medical reasons, since she couldn't do anything, having fought a battle with Igthorn, and broken her leg, as well as vary other problems. 

Though forced not to do anything, since everyone was so worried that she might injure herself again, she had retreated into her safe haven, her room, where she slept for three days straight. 

But here it was different, Kotori's situation was no where near as bad as hers, yet she was awake, just busy, so therefore it gave her no excuse for her actions as to why she was doing this. 

A surprise this may be, whatever it is that Kotori is planning, she and the knights were beginning now to think that it was going a bit extreme as to what Kotori was doing. 

Finished with her conclusion, Hitomi stood from her bed, and made her way over to Kotori's room, with a slight hope that this time, she may come down.

Stood outside her door, Hitomi raised her hand, and forming it into a fist, she pounded on the door, the banging so loud, that it vibrated through the walls, and the floor.

Waiting a few moments, Hitomi was greeted with silence, the only answer she had gotten from Kotori the last few days.

Sighing, Hitomi's shoulders slumped in defeat. 

Staring at the wooden door, which refused to budge or open, Hitomi left, figuring that it was once again going to be another day in quiet. Reaching the hall, where everyone was eating, Hitomi walked across the room, and sat down at the table, opposite the knights. 

Watching Hitomi place her chin in her hands, they guessed that Kotori was not coming down _again_. 

Through the past few days, the knights had begun to wonder, what exactly Kotori was doing to become more secretive that she no longer talked or tried to acknowledge their presence, even though they knew perfectly well that she was not asleep, and she knew that. 

"I wonder what she's doing, to make such a big surprise" said Hitomi, looking up to meet their gazes.

The knights didn't answer, having not really having the answer, so they remained quiet.

Meanwhile however back in a certain room, Kotori did a cat like stretch as she finished the last of her decorations, and stood from her bed. Tidying away, including making sure that the decorations were well hidden incase anyone should come looking for them, Kotori now stood outside her room, greeting a few residents passing by.

"Right, now time for something to eat, I'm starving"

Marching down the corridors, and taking several turns, she finally stood just behind the doors, which lead into the hall, where everyone was eating. Placing her hand on the doorknob she was about to enter, when a certain familiar voice caught her attention. 

"It's almost as if she doesn't want us to be friends anymore,"

"Why do you say that?" they asked.

"Well, I don't know, she just never been this secretive, or withdrawn." Replied Hitomi.

"I doubt that's true" one of them replied.

"Why?" asked Hitomi.

"Most times you two are inseparable, maybe she just wants some time to herself, like you do at times" replied one of the knights.

"Hmmm, I guess" replied Hitomi.

Behind the door however, Kotori stood there shocked and horrified. Had she gone that far, that Hitomi questioned about their friendship?

What Hitomi said was true, by the fact that when she was in this condition she was a lot worse, and couldn't respond to their calls, because she was asleep, and that they knew that this time with Kotori, it was a complete different matter for she was awake just chose not to respond to their calls. 

Feeling her eyes burn, Kotori blinked away the tears. No, she couldn't cry now, now was not the time; she had some making up to do. Taking a few deep breathe, Kotori soon regained her composure, and turning the doorknob she walked into the hall, making all eyes turn to her. Blushing, Kotori let her chin drop on her chest, her hair falling into her face, as she made her way over to Hitomi who still had her back to her. 

The knights having heard the door opened looked up to see who was entering. When seeing Kotori enter their faces were expressions of complete surprise but they soon masked it, trying not to spoil the surprise for Hitomi. Watching as Kotori made her way over towards them, till she was standing directly behind Hitomi, they could see she as about to make her presence known to Hitomi when she said

"Nice try, Kotori, but your gonna have to work on that stealth skill of yours a bit more, not to mention your shadow reflected on the wall" said Hitomi with a huge grin as she turned round to face Kotori, who stood behind her not at all impressed, hoping that she could score one on her.

"How do you do that?" asked Kotori, taking a seat next to Hitomi, and grabbing a drink, as well as a bowl of soup.

"Ah, well ya know what they say, practice makes perfect" replied Hitomi.

"Hmph" was Kotori's only replied as she continued to tuck into her meal.

"So what have you been doing?" asked Hitomi.

"Stuff" Kotori replied.

"What stuff?" asked Hitomi.

"And I've told you, that I can't tell you, … Well at least not until tomorrow when ya will find out" said Kotori, turning to grin evilly at Hitomi, as well as sparkle appearing in her eyes. 

This sort of act appearing from Kotori, however put Hitomi and the knights on red alert knowing full well that she was up to something, question was, would they like it or not? In their opinion probably not.

"Oh and I'm … sorry, for leaving you on your own" said Kotori a bit guilty.

"All is forgiven" said Hitomi turning to smile at Kotori.

A silent then passed over them, Kotori now finished her meal, and seemed to be sat there twiddling her fingers, evidently guilty about something still.

"And" said Kotori breaking the silence.

"What?" asked Hitomi.

"For earlier on, when I…yelled at you and reverse the information"

"You…you lied to me?" asked Hitomi shocked.

Kotori however looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here, but never the less replied

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you"

"But why, Kotori, why did you do it?" asked Hitomi, evidently hurt. 

"Because…because it was the only thing I could do to get you away, and you never leave without a reason, so I had to make one up" replied Kotori, saddened.

After another few more minutes of silence, the two were soon making up to one another; with Kotori also swearing to Hitomi that she would never lye again. Finished in the hall, Kotori agreed to spend the rest of the day with them, seeing it was only fair.

AT NIGHT

Laying down on her bed, Kotori waited until midnight when all the adults had gone to bed, the cubs having already gone. Looking at her watch, she saw that she had to wait to at least an hour, until everyone was at least in bed and asleep, the question was how in the world was she going to be able to get passed the knights which were on duty tonight. 

Trying to stay focused on the task at hand, Kotori's mind soon wandered back to today's events. 

First, the training, which she gladly rejoiced in doing again, which was then followed on by a quick ride in the forest, and then finally finished with some dancing in the hall. 

Now coming back to reality, Kotori checked her watch, and soon found out that more time had gone by than she first thought, reading of what was before 22:59 pm was now 0:12am in the morning. 

Getting up from her bed, she was for sure now that the residents were fast asleep. Kneeling down beside her bed, her hand soon disappeared underneath the bed, and reappeared with a handful of decorations.

Already changed into her outfit, Kotori left her room with the decorations in hand, and looking around the place she soon found where all the knights were. 

Making sure, that her plan and routine was perfectly structured, and that none of the knights on duty would see her, Kotori jumped from her balcony, and somersaulting all over the place she began to decorate the castle, until she could decorate no more.

However whilst decorating, Kotori did notice whilst jumping in the air, something small and white, dropping down to the ground, it was snowflakes.

"Ah, perfect timing," whispered Kotori to herself, as she continued to decorate the castle in snow.

HOURS LATER

Finally after several hours of decorating, the castle was complete, as she collapsed on her bed, completely worn out and falling asleep within minutes.

LATER IN THE MORNING

"KOTORI" screeched Hitomi, and barging open the door to Kotori's room.

"OW, WHAT!" shouted Kotori. "I'M STILL TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP IN HERE"

"Yeah, and I can see why, because you were the one that decorated the castle last night" said Hitomi, a big beaming smile on her face.

"What makes you think it was me, sure it wasn't Santa?" asked Kotori innocently.

"Well for one thing, ya still in ya clothes, and secondly, no one except me and you can reach that high" said Hitomi sitting down on Kotori's bed.

"They can reach the top of the tower if they really wanted too" replied Kotori with a smirk.

"Yeah, using several bottles of gummiberry juice just to do it" said Hitomi "But, boy, you shoulda seen their faces".

"Why?" asked Kotori.

"Why, they were only dumbstruck, Kotori, literally" replied Hitomi chuckling, along with Kotori.

"Guess they like it" said Kotori.

"Yeah, you could say that" replied Hitomi "But, how in the world did you make that tinsel look so real to ours at home?"

"Like you said, practice makes perfect" said Kotori yawning.

"So, I take it this was the surprise" said Hitomi.

"Figured that one out all on your own?" asked Kotori, a grin plastered on her face.

"Cheeky" squealed as she pounced on Kotori, and instead of tickling her like she usually did, she hugged her, in her own way of saying thank you.

"Help me…can't breathe" croaked Kotori.

"Ah, I'm sorry" said Hitomi innocently, and letting go of Kotori she jumped out off the bed and ran out the door, "Not"

"Why, you little" said Kotori throwing back the covers and chasing after Hitomi, whilst grabbing her coat and shoes at the same time and putting them on.

Now outside in the freezing cold, Hitomi and Kotori ran down the streets and corridors of Gummadoon, all the while receiving funny looks from the adults. Running outside the gates of Gummadoon, so they were no longer in the city, the two continued on the chase until Kotori jumped through the air and brought Hitomi down into the snow with her. Rolling about in the snow, the two girls giggled and laughed, and acted like little five years old, all the while failed to notice three in particular knights watching in the scene of them, as they began walking over to them. 

Laughing and rolling in the snow, the two girls tried to pin one another down, until they saw the knights, Hitomi jumped up and ran behind Sir Plucki.

"Try and get me now" shouted Hitomi.

"Cheater" replied Kotori.

"Leave me out of this" said Sir Plucki, and making attempt to move out the way, when Hitomi grabbed him from behind.

"Ooo, no, you're not leaving" said Hitomi.

"And why is that" he asked.

"She'll kill me"

"What me?" asked Kotori innocently.

"Yes, you" replied Hitomi.

After a few minutes of running round in circles, they finally decided to let it cool down. 

Kotori however by the looks of things, had her mind on other things.

"There's just one more thing missing" she muttered to herself as kneeled down and started gathering snow, and forming it into a ball.

"Kotori, what you doing?" asked one of the knights.

"Me, building a snowman" replied Kotori cheerfully, rolling a big snowball, which comes past her waist.

Rolling the snowball round the grass, picking up more snow, and making the snowball appear bigger than before, Kotori then rolled it through it through the bushes when she heard Hitomi.

"Kotori, not there"

But it was too late, as Kotori went through it anyway, picking up mud as she went along. Of what was suppose to be a snowman ended up being a mud ball. 

"Oh great, you clever idiot, Kotori, talk about a grade A* star, with the grand job you did there, not" said Hitomi sarcastically as she watched Kotori brush off all the mud off the snowball without much success.

"Hey, shut up, how was I suppose to know" replied Kotori.

"Well, you seem to act like the world's authority plenty of times" said Hitomi, watching Kotori look up and glare at her.

Leaving the snowball where it was, Kotori left to start another snowball for it's head, though just a little smaller. Almost done with the head, Kotori could still see the other's watching her, as she placed the head on top of the other snowball. Satisfied and making sure that it was fully in place and not going to fall off, Kotori grabbed a branch, and snapping it in two over her thigh, she placed the branches in the side of it's body to make it appear more like arms. 

Then wondering off, near to where she found the branch, she saw some stones. Picking them up she placed them in her pocket, and returned back to the snowman, where she took them out, and placing them about it's face, she soon made a pair of eyes appear as well as a nose, mouth, and a few buttons down it's front. Happy with it, she stood back to examine her work, when Hitomi came up behind her.

"Kotori, what are you trying to accomplish, except scaring away all the cubs" said Hitomi, crossing her arms across her chest, and looking down Kotori like she was a little child.

"Why, what's wrong with it" said Kotori, rather amused.

"What's wrong with it, look at it, Kotori" said Hitomi, talking to Kotori like a little child again.

Kotori eyes wandered to the snowman she built, and saw that it was just one that you would not expect. It's arms hung in the air, with sharp twigs, appearing like claws, making it look terrifying, and evil, not that it's face was much better.

Kotori pouted but changed it from what it was to a normal snowman, knowing full well that Hitomi had a point, otherwise she would end up scaring the cubs away with the snowman's razer sharp teeth.

Joining the group again, Kotori noticed they were heading back towards the castle, then looking around the group, she saw that she was alone with the knights. Where's Hitomi she questioned.

"Wait" shouted Kotori to the group, making the three knights halt and look at her "Where's Hitomi?"

Before they had chance to answer that they didn't know, something wet and hard, in a shape of a ball, smacked them in the back of there heads, as they turned to see Hitomi standing behind them, a good ten metres or so, tossing a snowball in hand. 

"Kotori, you ready" said Hitomi devilishly.

Kotori looked slightly puzzled at her, then seeing her tossing the snowball, she gathered what she was on about. Quietly since the knights had their back to her, she gathered some then, using her hands she formed it into a ball, and awaited for Hitomi's signal.

"Hmmm, have you guys ever heard of" said Hitomi.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT" chorused the two girls.

Throwing snowballs at one another, there became two teams, the girls vs the knights, once again, though the knights were at a slight advantage, as they had an extra person.

The knights however had no choice but to compete in this little game of theirs, otherwise they would just get battered with snowballs from both of the girls. 

The game between them, was still continuing on after a good hour or so, until they eventually decided to stop, seeing as it was starting to get a little cold, and they were covered in white from top to bottom.

Brushing themselves down, they returned back into the castle, where they started talking by the fire of varies things. That was until, Kotori said she had to go, because she'd just had an idea about something, and that it couldn't wait.

Hitomi and the knights never saw Kotori again for quite a few hours, and it wouldn't have even been that until Hitomi walked outside the room to the castle wall, and looked beyond towards the ice lake and saw Kotori on the ice.

"What the heck, has she completely lost it" said Hitomi.

The knights looked to where Hitomi was looking and were surprised to see Kotori ice skating on the ice lake, and definitely agreed with Hitomi's statement. 

"Well, since she has been on there for quite a while, it must be safe, I think I'll go join her" said Hitomi retrieving her skating boots from her room, and putting them on.

"Just be careful" said Sir Gumlittle.

"I will, I'm not as stupid as Kotori who dives into anything without precaution" said Hitomi as she walked onto the ice, and began to skate gracefully over towards Kotori, and waving back at the knights, who continued to watch the two girls skate.

"Hi, Hitomi" said Kotori continuing to skate when Hitomi joined her side.

"Yeah, but you could of at least told us where you were" said Hitomi.

"Yeah well I wanted a bit of time to myself" said Kotori.

"Hmph, that's good coming from you" replied Hitomi chuckling.

"Say, how'd about a race" said Kotori.

"Okay" replied Hitomi.

"Okay, then we'll start here, ready steady go!" shouted Kotori as the two speeded off round the lake, three times before the end. 

However, things didn't go as they originally planned. Racing round the lake, for the second time, Kotori skated very closed to the edge of the lake, and failed to notice, a log sticking out, since it was covered in snow. Smashing straight into, and flying straight passed Hitomi, Kotori fell head first towards the ice, but managed to stand upright again, doing a handstand. But then she slipped on the ice, and falling backwards, she hit her head on the ice, knocking her out temporarily.

"KOTORI!" screeched Hitomi, as she skidded to a halt. 

Her sudden haltage, caused her skates to scrap against the ice leaving a mark behind, as the snow, sailed through the air. Now stopped, she turned and began to race towards Kotori, where she could see the ice beneath her forming cracks do to her sudden heavy weight, having an impact on it when she fell. 

The knights however she could see them also coming towards Kotori, and soon were nearing her.

Watching the ice beneath Kotori give way even more, Hitomi continued to increase her speed, hoping to reach Kotori in time, before it gave way, and Kotori fell into the ice freezing cold water, where she was bound to get hypothermia, if not sorted to quickly.

But she had no such luck, as she saw, the ice begin to separate before then collapsing in on itself, revealing the water below, as Kotori disappeared beneath the surface, just before the knights reached her. Knowing the knights couldn't reach Kotori, unless they were to jump in after her, Hitomi jumped through the air, and flying passed them, her hand shot straight through the water, where she had to stifle from gasping at the sudden cold temperature, as she grasped something hard, and heaved it up to surface, where she found that she had grasped Kotori's coat. 

Watching as two of the knights disappeared, and could see they were collecting wood to build a fire, as she hugged Kotori close to her, to try and keep her warm, her face being deathly pale. 

Hitomi knew they couldn't get Kotori back to the castle in time, even it was her carrying her, as it was about thirty minutes away, which meant more life of Kotori's life draining away.

Hearing the fire cackling, Hitomi quickly began to undress Kotori until she was only in her undergarments, and then covering her with her cloak, she carried Kotori, so she was right by the fire.

Now sat together in a circle, Hitomi continued to hold Kotori close to her, worry and concern clearly reflecting in her eyes. How would she be able to live without Kotori, if Kotori was to die. I mean, all right Kotori was an idiot and a big kid a lot of the time, but still she was her best friend, and only best friend. 

Rocking back and forth with Kotori, she felt her eyes burn, and become slightly watery, but she refused to let them fall, Kotori would live, she had to.

The knights were too also concerned for Kotori's life, but they were also genuinely surprised by Hitomi's reactions, especially for the other two knights, having never really seen this side of Hitomi before.

Sir Plucki however was different, as he had seen this side of Hitomi before, though very rarely. Very rarely did he ever see this side of her unless she was greatly upset, experiencing an emotion overload, like now. 

Putting an arm round Hitomi's shoulder, he tried to comfort her, and she seemed to except that, leaning into him, with Kotori in her arms. Looking down, he saw that some colour had returned to Kotori's face. 

After being sat round the fire for a few hours with very little conversation, Kotori was beginning to start showing signs that she would make it. 

Now striking up with a conversation, though Hitomi still talked very little as she felt very tired, especially from today's events.

Feeling someone stir in her arms, Hitomi looked down, and interrupting the knight's conversation told the knights of Kotori's awakening. Now waiting for Kotori to awake, as she continued to stir, she eventually opened her eyes along with a groan. 

Sitting up, Kotori rubbed her head, when she distinctly felt a nice bump where she hit the ice on landing.

"How do you feel?" asked Hitomi.

"Cold" replied Kotori, leaning back, where she then noticed for the first time, that Hitomi had been holding her, whilst she'd been unconscious.

Shivering slightly, Kotori pulled the cloak around her tighter, and was not surprised that she'd been undressed, knowing full well that if they hadn't she would of caught hypothermia, almost guaranteed. 

Pulling away from Hitomi, she sat closer towards the fire, where Hitomi then joined her by sitting beside her. 

"Do you have any idea, how scared we all were" said Hitomi.

"No" replied Kotori, her head bowed.

"And just think it would have been like, if we hadn't been there" said Hitomi.

"Worse" muttered Kotori.

A moment silence passed when Hitomi spoke again,

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself"

"I'm sorry" replied Kotori, in a rather childish voice.

Hitomi then resumed her attention back to the fire, also catching all three knights smiling at her, for what reason she did not know.

The knights however were smiling at Hitomi. She didn't know just how much she acted like a mother then, looking down on Kotori as if she was some small child.

For quite a long period of time they spent, sat in a circle, talking until they thought Kotori was fit enough to travel.

Trudging along the paths of the forest, the group soon made it back to Gummadoon, where Kotori was restricted to stay indoor for a least a few days, and to dress warm. They were amazed however that she didn't seem to protest, but merely agreed with them, as she retreated into her room, where she immediately went to bed and fell to sleep, as did Hitomi when she reached her room, after saying goodnight to each of the knights.

NEXT DAY

The sun began to rise, it's light pouring across the landscape and the horizon, as it filled in through each of the windows in Gummadoon, a groaning could be heard from one in particular room.

"Too early" mumbled Kotori.

"Come on, Kotori, wakey, wakey, time to rise and shine" said Hitomi cheerfully, as she entered Kotori's room, where Kotori was still in bed in her PJ's, and looking rather grumpily at Hitomi.

"Go away" was Kotori answer.

"Now that's not very nice" replied Hitomi chuckling and sitting on Kotori's bed.

"Hmph" Kotori replied.

"Come on, time to get up for another beautiful snowy day" said Hitomi.

"At least one of us, is in a Christmas Spirit" replied Kotori.

"Why, what's the matter" asked Hitomi.

"I'm not allowed out, remember" said Kotori to which Hitomi nodded "I feel like I'm a little kid, with all this ordering about".

"Well, you know it's good for you" said Hitomi.

"Oh, please, don't start that lecture" whined Kotori.

"Well, if ya good, I'll see if I can get you outside, of course with the knights permission." Replied Hitomi.

"Would ya" asked Kotori.

"We'll see" replied Hitomi. 

Leaving Kotori on her own, giving her privacy to at least get changed, while she went in search for Sir Plucki. Going along the corridors and taking several turns, she finally came to the training grounds where she saw Sir Plucki training with Sir Blastus.  Walking over towards the benches she waited for him to finish training, but there seemed no need, as she saw the two train, then next his opponent was without his staff. Watching as the two had some sort of conversation, Hitomi began walking over towards him. 

Now stood by him, she had her hands behind her back, and a grin plastered on her face.

"Sir Plucki" she said gaining his attention, though her tone of voice gave away instantly that she was creeping. 

He didn't say anything, but his expressions were enough to tell her to carry on, even though he knew she was creeping.

Hitomi however knew that it was best to get straight to the point, knowing if she did, there was probably better than an average chance he would say 'yes' depending on what it was, of course.

"Can Kotori, go outside, _but_ of course under mine or yours supervision" said Hitomi.

Hitomi again knew that she had to say under one of their supervision, knowing that if not, he would immediately say no, but at the moment he seemed to be considering about it.

"We'll both supervise her" he eventually replied.

Hitomi however couldn't help but surpass a smile, and embracing, she thanked him before leaving to go and fetch Kotori. Once out of sight from the training grounds, Hitomi let a loud whoop, then continued on her way to Kotori's room.

Reaching Kotori's room, Hitomi found Kotori sat on her bed looking tedious, and whistling. Shaking her head sideways, and looking typically at Kotori, she entered and sat on her bed again, gaining Kotori's attention.

"Well?" asked Kotori sitting up, and looking directly at Hitomi.

"Yes" said Hitomi.

"Yahoo" shouted Kotori, and jumping off her bed, and grabbing her coat she was about to run out the door, when Hitomi caught her attention.

"But"

"But, what?" asked Kotori.

"Under mine and Sir Plucki's supervision" said Hitomi, with a smile.

"Ah, nuts" replied Kotori.

Hitomi laughed as she got up and joined Kotori, as the two of them left Kotori's room, and headed for the gates.

"Great, I feel like a 'kid' with this supervision" complained Kotori.

"So that's the thanks I get, for doing a favour for you, and all you can do is complain" said Hitomi jest fully.

"No" replied Kotori.

Meeting Sir Plucki as well as the other two knights, the five of them then went outside the castle gates, where Hitomi and Kotori began to clown around and laugh.

Running around again, the two girls were completely oblivious to everyone from the castle wall watching them, and smiling at their merry making. Chasing each other outside the castle wall, and acting as if they were five years old again, the two began to roll about in the snow.

Hitomi now chased after Kotori, though was careful as to where she was stepping not wanting another incident like Kotori's with the Christmas Tree. Just about to jump through the air, and bring Kotori down to the ground she felt something wet, and cold smack her straight in the face. Stopping in her tracks, her hand immediately flew to her face, and wiped away whatever it was that had landed in her face. Seeing it was snow when she pulled her hand back, a smile played on her lips, seeing that Kotori was up to another game of snowball fighting.

Gathering a ball of snow, she immediately set off after Kotori again, who had strangely enough, disappeared. Searching around the bushes, she soon found Kotori, who let off a yowl.

"Owe" complained Kotori, who amazingly enough had gotten herself stuck in a holly bush.

"Hmmm" said Hitomi, making Kotori recognize her presence.

"Uh, oh, NO" shouted Kotori, seeing Hitomi aim her ball, and get her bull's eye on the head.

"Hey, stop" protested Kotori, as Hitomi threw a few more snowballs at her. "I'm stuck"

"Huh, _again" replied Hitomi disbelieving "What is it with you this Christmas your getting stuck everywhere"_

"Do not" replied Kotori as Hitomi walked up to her and started pushing the prickly leaves aside.

"Do too" said Hitomi.

"Not"

"Do"

"Not"

"Look, do you want to get out of this bush or not, because I'm more than happy to just leave you here" said Hitomi finally, and smirking when she saw Kotori shut her trap.

After a few minutes, Hitomi managed to pull Kotori free from the holly bush when Kotori said.

"Hey, that was something I forget to put on my decorations list, the hollies" replied Kotori, pulling out her sword, she swiped at the bushes, cutting a few branches off, containing some hollies.

"Oh, Kotori, don't you think they've got enough decorations up, by now" said Hitomi and helping Kotori pick up the hollies.

"Er, no" said Kotori smiling, as the two began to walk back towards the castle, all the while, the gummi residents looking bewildered at the two girls as to why they would want to bring hollies into the castle, as they watched the two girls enter Kotori's room.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Finishing off the last holly decoration, Hitomi looked at the pile of hollies in the corner, of about 100, when Kotori spoke,

"Say, how's about putting these hollies up around the castle now"

"Okay, but if we get looked at, I'm blaming you" said Hitomi, grabbing the hollies, and prickling herself, as she placed them in a bag.

"Fine, by me" replied Kotori receiving her sack from Hitomi as the two girls cleared off around the castle, putting the hollies up.

Luckily, it was close to dinner, so therefore the two girls weren't receiving any funny looks, as everyone was in the hall that was until the two girls joined them, with the last few hollies.

Putting the last holly on the ceiling Kotori smiled, pleased at her success when one of the knights asked what the two girls have been doing today, Kotori replied.

Meanwhile Hitomi had a little plan of her own. Seeing the holly placed on the table beside her, she quickly grasped it, too fast for anyone to see her, as she sat down in her place between Kotori and one of the Gummi residents who she recognized as Rummi. Awaiting for Kotori to finish and take her seat beside her.

"And then, we saw the holly, and decided to use them for decorati- YOW!" shouted Kotori, about to sit down, when she felt something prickle her backside, she literally jumped in the air, and landed behind her chair, rubbing her backside, and gaining everyone's attention from the table, even three in particular knights sat across them.

"Oh dear, Kotori, I wonder how that got there, it must of fallen from the roof" said Hitomi, way too innocently as she picked up the holly from Kotori's seat, and received smiles from three particular knights.

The knights smiled at Hitomi, knowing instantly from the way she was talking too innocently that she had placed that holly in Kotori's chair, as she shot them a look 'What, I didn't do anything, honest'. Raising an eyebrow at her, at her innocent face, she smiled at them and said she had to go and dispose of it.

Running out the door, just as Kotori sat down, still rubbing her backside, Hitomi ran out the door, and burst out laughing not being able to contain it any longer, but what she didn't know was that she didn't quite close the door properly behind her, so therefore everyone inside the hall, heard her.

"Excuse me please, for a moment, I forgot that I have something to do" said Kotori, clearly not amused, whilst everyone was grinning at her, then at the door, where Hitomi was, and passed her a knowing look of what she was about to do.

Standing up from her seat, Kotori made her way to the door, and could quite clearly still hear Hitomi's laughter ringing in her ears, as she opened the door, and yelled

"HITOMI, YOU DID IT, DIDN'T YOU" yelled Kotori, and chased after Hitomi, who was already up and running, though not as fast as she could, as she was still laughing, but what she didn't know either was that everyone in the hall, was laughing at them for the entertainment.

Running round the corners, and down corridors and through several rooms, Hitomi kept an eye out for anywhere to hide from Kotori. Looking back she saw that Kotori, was hot on her heels, as she rounded the corner, and flinging back the door, she heard a smack as Kotori stumbled back, slightly dazed. 

Good now that gave her a few minutes to spare, as she took off again. Running into another room, though this one was incredibly close to the hall, she at last found a hiding place. Seeing the long curtains, she dashed behind them, and literally just as she'd gotten into place and froze, she heard someone running into the room. Not daring to breathe, let alone move, she prayed to the gods, that Kotori would not find her, as she listened intensively to what was going on. Silently relieved, and thanking the gods above as Kotori lefted the room, she waited a few minutes before coming out the curtains. Listening again, to double check that Kotori was gone, she ran to the hall, where she saw that first course was just about to be served, 

"Hmmm, nice timing" said Hitomi as she took her place again, once again receiving smiles from the knights.

"What, what did I do?" asked Hitomi innocently, and receiving a chuckle from them.

"Need we tell" they said, and she smiled, before digging into her first course of the meal. 

Ooo, Kotori is going to kill her literally, she just missed her favourite meal, spaghetti Bolognese, their own invention of cooking which they'd passed onto the cooks here. 

Slurping up her spaghetti, Hitomi, began to tuck into her meal, when she finished, she'd no later had just put her knife and fork down when she heard someone behind her

"Why, you little" said Kotori and making a dive for Hitomi.

"UH, OH, bye" said Hitomi as she dived and disappeared under the table, before reappearing between Sir Plucki, and Sir Gumlittle. 

"Please, attend my funeral, if I die" said Hitomi to Sir Plucki, before getting up from the bench and running out the door behind them, Kotori running round the table and out the door after her, leaving the residents and knights, laughing and spreading rumors of their strange behaviour.

However three in particular knights decided that the girls had had their fun and things had to stop before one of them ended up hurt or worse and most likely dead. They didn't mind the girls being childish and acting the fool in the grounds or outside, but at the dinner table now that was getting a bit much. 

Finishing their meal, the three knights then left to go and find the girls who had still not yet returned. Searching round the castle, they were soon led to a certain corridor near the training grounds, by Kotori's words, which carried in the air, and echoed off the wall. 

Her words were venomous, and threatening, and her voice didn't help, since it was low and dangerous. Now standing in the corridor, they saw the scene laid out in front of them.

Hitomi had been pinned against a wall, by Kotori who was standing in front of her, with one hand around Hitomi's neck, and the other preventing Hitomi from releasing herself.

Walking up, they soon easily pulled Kotori away from Hitomi, though she didn't co-operate at first, refusing to release her grip, until they used a little force and brought her back to reality, did she let go.

Now giving the girls a small lecture, on their clowning around getting a bit extreme, the girls soon agreed not to mess about at the dinner table. 

The knights however felt like they just told off two young cubs, instead of two young adults who ought to know better, and especially at the table, for it only encouraged bad habits. 

Heading back to the hall, Hitomi spoke before Kotori could protest that they would do the washing up in the kitchen, save everyone the job. Now dashing off, dragging Kotori with her, the two girls soon entered the kitchens.

"Couldn't I have had my say?" asked Kotori, in a huff.

"No, after all you do still want your dinner, do you not" said Hitomi, and laughed when she saw Kotori head shot up, and look at her with pleading eyes.

Hitomi pointed to what looked like a large cooker, as Kotori dashed off towards it, whilst she started running the water, reminding herself later to get her dessert.

"Hitomi" said Kotori coming back over towards her.

"Hmmm" replied Hitomi, as she turned to face her.

"Why, you acting so mean to me?" asked Kotori.

"What, me, would I ever do anything like that" said Hitomi innocently.

"Yes" replied Kotori.

"But I didn't do anything" said Hitomi, screeching, her voice and actions acting only too innocent.

"No" said Kotori. "Then I suppose the holly just grew legs and decide to somehow time just right to fall in my chair just as I'm about to sit down"

"Yeah" replied Hitomi still acting innocent.

"Drop the act, Hitomi, everybody knows when you act too innocent for your own good your guilty" said Kotori.

"What, cheeky" said Hitomi, and immediately without thinking she grabbed a bag and threw it at Kotori, even though she didn't know what it contained in the bag. 

That was until it collided with Kotori's face, and a loud explosion followed by a puff of something white filled the room, then did Hitomi realised that the place as well as Kotori was covered in white with flour.

"Oh, well done Hitomi" said Kotori sarcastically wiping flour off her face "Clever"

"Well, at least it redecorated your face," said Hitomi chuckling.

"Why, you little" said Kotori, grabbing some water off the side, she threw it at Hitomi, but the water missed her as she stepped out the way just in time before it hit her.

Resulting into a food fight, the room became hardly recognisable, covered with flour, and food, stuck to the floor, the walls, and even the ceiling.

Finishing the food fight, the two girls then looked round the kitchen.

"Whew, er don't you think we need to tidy up, now" said Hitomi.

"Ooo, you think" replied Kotori sarcastically.

Standing up Hitomi resumed back to washing up, whilst Kotori grabbed a bucket of water and began washing the floor. Only being tidy for about five minutes Hitomi's head soon shot up, hearing someone coming down the corridor, and evidently coming this way.

"Kotori, quick, someone's coming," said Hitomi washing up at speed she didn't know she possessed.

Kotori hearing Hitomi's words, began scrubbing as hard as she could, leaving the floor squeaky clean, as she moved onto the walls and began scrubbing at them, and never once letting her attention stray since she too now could hear the footsteps drawing closer.

Hitomi now drying the dishes, and putting them away at them same time, could see that Kotori had almost finished cleaning the walls, and would soon be moving onto the ceiling, which luckily wasn't too bad. Finishing the dishes, Hitomi then grabbed a bucket of water, and a cloth, and bringing up the ladder, she began to scrub away at the ceiling just as Kotori joined her.

With the footsteps coming closer, Hitomi and Kotori then jumped down, back onto the ground, and quickly putting the ladder away, and shutting the door just in time as the door to the kitchen opened.

"Er, hi" said Kotori, hiding the bucket behind her back, and trying not to stare at the ceiling where there was just one piece of food stuck there, and looked to be peeling away, ready to fall to the floor.

The young gummi girl nodded at Kotori, as she went over to where the sinks were.

Hitomi and Kotori watched the young gummi, also known as Stasia, but also keeping an eye on the ceiling. 

The two girls knew that Stasia often came down here, as she worked in the kitchens along with the other cooks. Her fur was of a light purple, and her eyes were sky blue, and her hair a raven colour, which fell around her shoulders. 

Watching as Stasia retrieved a jug and filled it with water, they could tell that Stasia was giving them a questioning look as to why they were just stood there, grinning like an idiot, and staring at her. Seeing her about to leave the two girls practically panicked when she stopped right in front of the door, when the food from the ceiling was about to drop.

"Is everything, okay" asked Stasia.

"Oh, yeah, it's cool" Kotori said quickly before Hitomi could say anything.

Stasia however just raised an eyebrow at them, before then closing the door behind her, just as the contents of the food from the ceiling fell. Catching in her hands, Kotori disposed of it in the bin, then sighing a huge relief she turned to Hitomi who said.

"That was close, too close".

Nodding in agreement the two girls then left before any more mishaps should occur in the kitchen as they went to see what the knights were up to.

Reaching the training ground, they stood on the balcony above, as they watched the knight's train, particularly three. 

Hitomi didn't know how long they had been stood there watching them train, but next she turned round, Kotori was nowhere to be seen. Turning towards the training grounds, she saw that Sir Plucki was looking directly at her, seeing what she was up to, but by the way Hitomi was acting, it seemed like she was looking for someone, Kotori he guessed. 

Seeing Hitomi leave the balcony, he wondered whether she was coming down, or going off in search for Kotori, but it seemed that she much preferred to be with them, as he saw her enter the training grounds, and was making her way over to him.

Heading over towards Sir Plucki, Hitomi went to ask to see if they had seen where Kotori had disappeared too. Nearing him, she was about to ask, when he cut her off, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"No, I haven't seen Kotori, lass".

Hitomi gathered that Sir Plucki must've seen her on the balcony just after Kotori had disappeared, but that didn't matter now, as she unsheathed her sword.

"Wanna spar?" she asked.

He nodded, and dropping into fighting stance, Hitomi then said

"It's been a while since we last trained together," said Hitomi and before giving him chance to answer she tackled him.

However there training only lasted a short while, since Sir Plucki had just knocked Hitomi to the ground, and kept her immobile, a voice rang through the training grounds, completely distracting everyone from their training.

"Ho, ho, ho"

Hitomi however looked in between horrified and shocked, as she pushed Sir Plucki's staff aside, and sat up, she said with her back to the owner of the voice.

"Please, don't tell me that's Kotori entering here, with a red hat and suit on".

"Yes" he replied.

"No!" shouted Hitomi falling back on the ground, her hands covering her face.

But no sooner had she laid on the ground, was she back up again on her feet, when she turned round to Sir Plucki and said

"I'm going, before she has a chance to say anything," said Hitomi pointing to a particular person dressed in red.

Receiving a warm smile from him, she took a step away and was about to leave the training ground, instead froze in her steps, when Kotori's voice rung out singing:

Rudolf The Red Nosed Reindeer,

Has A Very Shiny Nose,

And If You Ever Saw It

And You Would Even Say It Glows

All Of The Other Reindeers Used To Laugh And Call Him Names

They Never Let Poor Rudolf Join In Any Reindeer Games

Then One Foggy Christmas Eve

Santa Came To Say

Rudolf With Your Nose So Bright Won't You Guide My Sleigh Tonight

Then All The Reindeers Loved Him

As They Shouted Out With Glee

Rudolf The Red Nosed Reindeer

You'll Go Down In History.

You'll Go Down In History.

Hitomi saw all the knights within the training ground giving Kotori a confused and weird looks as if she was crazy, when a sudden evil glint appeared Hitomi's eyes and she struck up another song, a song that she knew that Kotori was going to kill her for singing it in the first place, and especially in front of everyone.

Singing 'When Santa Went Crazy' Hitomi noticed everyone passing her and Kotori a few glance as if knowing that one of them was going to erupt. 

Now done was her singing, Hitomi quickly pegged it out of the training grounds seeing Kotori's eyes were murderous, and that it looked like a thundercloud had appeared above her head, as Kotori chased after her, leaving the other knights chuckling at their entertainment.

"WAH!" shouted Hitomi as she somersaulted off the walls and continued to jump from building to building, with Kotori hot on her heels. 

Running passed the residents of Gummadoon, and through the crowds, Hitomi felt for sure that she would lose Kotori in this lot, as she ran off towards the Councillor's Tower, and upon nearing it then turned off left to her room. Dashing into her room, when she saw it, she quickly closed the door behind her, and locked it just in case Kotori decided to just come barging in and kill her. Keeping a note to herself to look out for anything red, hinting that it was Kotori, she went about her room, getting ready for this evening.

Now only being a day away from Christmas, Hitomi decided that she would wear a dress, which assisted the following colours of red, and gold, making her become more in a festive and Christmas mood, which just added to her being in her Christmas Spirit. Changing into her dress, which came just before her knees, she looked at herself in the mirror where she saw her reflection.

Her reflection was of her wearing a royal rich crimson dress, with golden cuffs and sleeves.

Fixing up her hair, so it wasn't a mess, Hitomi then left to see what the other's were up to, and praying the gods above she wouldn't run into Kotori, as she wanted to live to see the end of tonight.

Wondering along the corridors, she could see the residents all over the place, as well as the knights, the ones that weren't on duty anyway. Trudging along, she went towards the stables knowing that Sir Plucki and the other knights had just arrived back from patrolling the forest, having seen them and heard them not long ago coming through the gates. 

Kicking the snow, so it wouldn't leave her footprints behind for Kotori to follow, she rounded the corner and reached the place where she wanted to be. 

Scanning the stables, she could see several unicorns stabled, and some empty. Knights as she expected were walking around, attending to their duties, and tending to the unicorns, then finally seeing Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle she knew that Sir Plucki couldn't be too far away. 

Watching as the other two knights left, Hitomi walked further into the stable, which she alone could tell that it could stable many unicorns. Rounding a corner, she felt this place to be like a maze, since it was so big. 

Eventually and finally she found who she was looking for, though he did seem rather busy, brushing down his unicorn, and tending to it.  

Standing by, and watching him, Hitomi had never known anywhere to be so quiet and peaceful as it was, now, here, alone with him. She knew that he knew she was standing here watching him as he tended to his unicorn. 

Finished brushing down his unicorn, he put a blanket over it, before then feeding it. Now finished his duty for the time being, he turned to see Hitomi leaning against a pillar, watching his every move. Looking at her face, he saw that what was usually a serious or a look filled with anger, was instead one of peace. 

Standing up straight, Hitomi then walked over to him, and linking hands with him, the two then left the stables and headed towards the hall. 

After dining, and some dancing, gradually the gummies started to head off to bed, leaving the few, which remained behind wishing to stay up just for a little longer. 

Hitomi and Sir Plucki however chose to differ, much preferring to stay awake, and be in one another's presence just a little while longer, as they made there way over towards the courtyard.

No words were needed, both preferring the peace and quiet, as they walked into the courtyard. 

Looking at the courtyard they could see that the fountains were done magically so the water would not freeze over with ice, instead drizzle and flow smoothly. A silver bright archway stood and covered the fountains, as if trying to shield it. 

Different coloured flowers, decorated round the archway of where the two stood. Letting her hand fall into the bitter cold water, Hitomi retrieved a flower from the fountain, and raising it up to her nose, she sniffed it. 

Sitting down on the edge of the fountain, she smiled before gazing up at the night sky. 

Navy blue, the sky was, illuminated with the moonlight, of the full waxy moon, and shining down, illuminated the shadows below.

Hitomi shivered at the slight breeze, which played with her hair, and tried to guess the familiar smell the wind carried. Closing her eyes at the memory, it finally clicked to what the smell was, it was Jasmine. Opening her eyes to seeing Sir Plucki stood before her, she stood, and walked into his embrace, spending as much time as she could with him, knowing that after this everything would go back to normal, and both of them would be too busy to have any time alone with one another. 

Happy that everyone was in bed, and amazingly enough so was Kotori, complaining that she was tired, the two of them were the only ones up, and both revelled in the peace and quiet.

Swaying slightly, the two began to move around the fountain, as if dancing to music, but there was no music only the sound of melodious water trickling in the fountain. 

Sighing, Hitomi felt utterly content within his arms, and wished that she could just stay in them forever. Breathing in and taking in his scent, Hitomi pulled back slightly to meet his gaze. 

Stroking her hair, he gradually brought them to a stand still, so all that remained was the two of them looking into one another eyes.

Breaking eye contact, Hitomi suddenly turned away as if too shy to look at him, realising how long she had been staring at him.

"What's that?" he asked, looking above to something attached to the entrance of the archway.

"It's a mistletoe" replied Hitomi looking up.

Suddenly realising what she just said, she flushed a deep crimson, as both of them flashback to what Kotori had said earlier.

Flashback

__

_"What's that you got there, Kotori" asked Hitomi._

_"Oh, this, it's a mistletoe" replied Kotori._

_"What do you want a mistletoe for?" asked one of the knights._

_"Oh, Hitomi not told you" replied Kotori._

_"Remember, Kotori, basic info, not 2-3 hours" said Hitomi._

_"Alright, anyway, mistletoe's are often used at Christmas. They can be placed anywhere you want, and usually when two people meet and are standing directly under it, they have to kiss, and why, because it's the traditional thing"_

End of flashback 

Blushing at Kotori's words, Hitomi bowed her head and was thankful that it was dark so he couldn't see. 

Though feeling him caress her cheek, she looked again and met his gaze. She could feel her heart begin to race, a mixture of emotions stirring up inside her, as he pulled her closer to him, her hands sliding up his chest and resting around his neck, their faces just inches apart. 

Drawing closer, they could feel one another's hot breathe on their faces, and down their neck, and tilting her head back, he planted a passionate, yet tender kiss on her lips. 

Moving into one another's touch, Hitomi deepened the kiss, the need and passion consuming her.

Pulling away from one another through lack of oxygen, Hitomi couldn't help surpass a small whimper escaping her lips, but was surprised and defiantly not disappointed when he descended his lips upon hers again. 

The kiss became more passionate, and desperate, the need to explore one another's mouths, and taste one another, as their tongues twirled. Both revelled in the feeling, and Hitomi, she was speechless, she couldn't imagine as to what she was feeling this very moment, all her emotions being a stir-up.

Finally pulling away, breathless, and panting for air, the two looked into another's eyes and clearly saw the knowledge they were giving away. 

Embracing one another, they both felt it was time to depart, though neither of them really wanted too. Coming for one last kiss, Hitomi decided that she had better be the one to leave, other wise neither of them would leave. 

The kiss was short lasted, as feeling the wind blow by, he felt Hitomi leave his arms, and opening his eyes, he saw that she was no longer in sight, but gone with the wind. Looking up however to where her rooms were located, he saw her looking down on him, before then blowing him a kiss, then disappearing into her room. 

Entering her room, Hitomi managed it to her bed, before collapsing, a smile on her lips, as she recalled tonight's events. Taking a note sometime later in the future to thank Kotori for the mistletoe's, Hitomi's mind soon wondered back to the new experience she felt. With that in mind, the excitement soon calmed down within her, and before she knew it, sleep had consumed, her thoughts only of when she could be with him again.

THE END


End file.
